


A Very Slitherin Love

by Sirianna123



Series: A Very Slytherin... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Being with Albus Severus Potter was... something else.





	A Very Slitherin Love

Being with Albus Severus Potter was... something else. He could be cold and distanced at times and demand contact at others. Sometimes he was okay with 'public displays of love', as he called them, and sometimes Scorpius got smacked over the head with a book. But he never complained. Flustered Albus was a very cute Albus, and Scorpius loved both options in all cases. Sometimes Albus called him a masochist. And sex... it's sufficient to say that Scorpius was glad Slytherin students had separate rooms.

"What are you doing?" Albus asks nonchalantly. How he can be like this with his fingers up his ass is beyond Scorpius. "If you need something to do with your lips you can kiss me or something," he adds slightly tugging on blonde hair.

"Why can't I just suck you off?" Scorpius asks kissing his boyfriends hip.

"I'm not kissing you after you do this unless you brush your teeth, and watching you brush your teeth five times would be such a turn-off," he says running his fingers through Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius just nodded and moved to kiss up his boyfriend's chest. "We can do it some other time but nothing else," Albus shrugged. Scorpius showered him then with kisses and praises until Albus lightly tugged on his hair. "You should let it grow a bit," he complained. He said the exact same line from time to time since Scorpius got an undercut.

"Long hair is more of your thing," the blonde muttered between kisses. Albus just hummed as Scorpius slid his fingers out of his ass. "It's always impressive how calm and composed you are during foreplay," he pouted.

Same couldn't be said about actual sex. When Scorpius started slowly entering him all of his composure was gone and long, loud moan resonated within the room. Thin arms and legs closing around Scorpius' body. Teeth closing on his shoulder, nails running over his back.

Scorpius loved making Albus loose his cool. He was the only person in entire Hogwarts to hear his moans, feel his nails and teeth on his skin. He was the only one to see Hogwarts most desired man moan and writhe in bed silently begging for more. It felt really nice, knowing that he was the only person ever to break his heart wasn't as nice.

 

After sex things could go two ways, both cases started by a bath.

In the first case, Scorpius would find Albus in one of not quite his sweater, sitting on the bed with a book. Slightly damp, long hair sticking to his face. Green eyes focused on the book, ignoring Scorpius sitting next to him. "That's my sweater," he'd say and Albus would only 'them' at him and smack him if he attempted to take it back or interrupt his reading. And Scorpius would either study a bit himself or if he had Quidditch practice he would sleep.

In the second case, Albus would just state that he wants to cuddle and, Scorpius, being a weak man would abandon whatever plans he had. And he would soon fall asleep, lulled by Albus' even breaths. And when he wakes up, Albus is still sleeping, and he doesn't dare to move.


End file.
